


twintails

by asakuraa1



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, they play with eachothers hair and thts pretty gay if i do say so myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa1/pseuds/asakuraa1
Summary: "Let me tie your hair into twintails!""Absolutely not."





	twintails

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh i havent written for yukiaya in so long and i miss them so much  
> i've had this in my drafts for about a good two months so i'm glad i finished it  
> anyways, have a wonderful day!

“Yukina-chan, you have such nice hair.”

Aya ran her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair. It was soft and could possibly rival silk.

“Is that so?”

Yukina felt Aya’s finger run through her hair. It’s a pleasant feeling.

“You’re so lucky to have such nice hair. Mine always has tangles and it’s a pain to brush through.” Aya pouts. Yukina chuckles and now it was her turn to run her fingers through Aya’s hair.

“I think your hair is fine. It’s...fluffy.”

“I don’t know how to feel about that.”

“Well, I like your hair.” Yukina smiles at her softly. The sight of her smile gives Aya a warm feeling in her heart. It’s an honor to be able to see a person like Yukina show a smile like that.

“Ah, I just had a great idea.” Aya says, getting up from the couch. She runs to the bathroom. Yukina sits on the couch, wondering what she could be doing. Not even a minute later, Aya comes out with two hair ties.

“Let me ties your hair into twintails!”

“Absolutely not.”

“Why?” Aya walks over to the couch and sits next to Yukina.

“I haven’t worn twintails since I was a little girl.”

“Eh? Then am I still a little girl because I wear them?” Aya asks.

“That’s not what I-”

“Please, Yukina-chan?” Aya turns her eyes slightly upward, creating a pouting look. “Just once! If I see you in twintails just once, I’ll never ask again.” Yukina looks her girlfriend in the eyes. Oh god, why does she have to be so weak?

“Just this once…” Yukina mumbles. Aya’s eyes light up and a smile came across her face. Her hands run through Yukina’s hair and she begins to tie it. Yukina takes notice of how happy this makes her.

“Is this really making you happy?” She asks.

“Anything I get to do with you makes me happy.” Aya replies. “I get to live with you, sleep in the same bed as you, and sometimes cook with you. It’s fun being with you.”

Yukina hears her laugh lightly. She loves it when Aya laughs. Her soprano voice is one of her favorite sounds.

“I...I like being with you too.” Yukina says. “You’re very comfortable to be around. When I come home and see your face, all my worries wash away.” Yukina feels a sensation on her shoulder. Aya’s head was in the crook of her neck.

“Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Aya mumbles. They stay in this position for a bit until Aya removes herself from Yukina’s shoulder and restarts the hair tying process.

The silence between them isn’t awkward. It’s pleasant, in fact.

Every moment they have together is pleasant. Yukina thrives off of small things like this. All the times they’ve held hands, locked lips, or exchanged small glances during joint lives. That’s what Yukina treasures the most.

“I’m done!” Aya claps her hands together in triumph. Yukina gets up and walks toward the bathroom, to look into the mirror.

Expecting to see her hair in a tragic state, she’s surprised to how decent she looks.

“What do you think? Do you like it?” Aya asks from the couch.

Yukina expected for Aya to put her hair into high twintails but instead they were low and flowed down her shoulders. She thought that it would look silly on her but surprisingly, they suited her well.

“I...don’t think it’s bad.” Yukina says. Aya grins and grabs two more hair ties. She ties her hair up into the iconic pigtails she wears for work. When she’s done, both her and Yukina look into the mirror.

“Yukina-chan, we match!” Aya says with a smile. Yukina’s cheeks turn a light pink and she returns Aya’s smile with one of her own.

“Yes, we do.” Yukina says. “You know, I wouldn’t mind if you played with my hair more often.”

“Really?” Aya exclaims. “Then do you mind if I tried out more hairstyles?”

“Do whatever you want.”

They return to the couch in their original positions and Yukina lets Aya’s hands run through her hair once more.


End file.
